powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 5, Where Are You?
As the episode begins, the Power Chamber's outpost room is shown where, while working their routine scan of the planet Earth, Alpha 5, Delta 4 and Zordon are alerted to a large teleportation anomaly created by the evil King Mondo. Then, as their signal is suddenly shut off, a newscaster named Keith Devon alerts us that a huge UFO is about to crash-land near the city. The UFO, which was disguised as a meteor, is revealed to be piloted by two aliens who wish to learn the Evil ways of King Mondo. They find themselves knocking on the large doors of a dark cave, which the Machine King and Queen have made their base of operations while on Earth. After revealing his plan to his underlings—Klank and Orbus—he orders his Cogs to invade the city, in an attempt to lure the Prince of Edenoi out into the open, so that he can capture him. Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha 5 and Zordon discover that Mondo himself may have landed on Earth—but not in Angel Grove. Alpha 5 discovers that the communications have been jammed, so Zordon enters the Morphing Grid to attempt to overcome the jam so that the Power Rangers can be alerted to the gravity of the latest situation, while Alpha is sent to the coordinates where the Machine Palace has landed, ending up in the random city, where he is ambushed by Cogs in the park. After a brief fight with the Cogs on his own, Alpha is able to alert the Power Rangers, who morph and teleport to Alpha's location, ultimately driving off the Cogs to protect their friend, but then Alpha is captured by the Cogs. After waking up inside the Machine Palace, Alpha attempts to escape, but his exit is blocked by two Cogs who have been ordered to keep Alpha in his chambers. To make matters worse, the little robot cannot teleport out while inside the palace, causing the prince cross his arms in frustration and sulk. Meanwhile, at the entrance, Kimberly, Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, Adam and Billy are trying to gain access inside the palace, when they are alerted by Delta not to go inside yet, as the communications have been jammed again to prevent the Rangers from being warned by Zordon that going in will mean that the Rangers will be captured themselves. Under Zordon's orders, the Rangers regroup at the park to await instructions from him. Inside Alpha's bedroom in the palace, Alpha has been placed under a sleeping spell again and has been tucked into bed, the spell having been cast by Machina. However, the other Rangers are informed of this and are also instructed to destroy Lumitor. Billy suggests using the Super Zeozord I as a cloud seeder, and the Rangers take the Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord into the city, where they encounter a giant Lumitor and battle him to a virtual standstill. After the Super Zeozords regroup, the Super Zeo Megazord launches a reconstructed Firebird Thunderzord off its right arm, seeding the clouds and causing it to rain, which ultimately results in Lumitor's destruction. Meanwhile, in the park, Klank and Orbus are preparing their trap to capture the other five Rangers, creating a robot they call "Hollow Monster", who cannot be destroyed except by loud sounds. The Rangers, after they arrive, learn this information. With help from a collective scream, the Rangers force the Hollow Monster to fall apart—literally. After that adventure, the Rangers discover that Orbus has seemingly been left behind, and they order him to lead them to the Machine Palace in exchange for his freedom. Orbus is tricked into opening the main entrance for the Rangers—or so they think, because soon, the Rangers are once again ambushed by Mondo's army, which include the Cogs. Then, Mondo makes an appearance himself, and dares the Rangers to beat him now that they are cut off from Zordon and their Zords. Billy deduces that they can reflect Mondo's energy back at him with special reflector mirrors. After a few moments, Mondo is weakened enough for the Rangers to strike the final blow, which breaks their enemy's hold on the palace, while also awakening Alpha from his magic-induced sleep. With that done, the Rangers finish what they started, ultimately defeating the Cogs. All of the Rangers' enemies retreat. Notes *The mixture of footage from the first two seasons of Zeo: Revisited caused a few continuity bloopers, like Alpha switching from his first season look to his second season look, sometime in the span of just a cut. This could be explained as the prototype of Alpha's later ability to shapeshift. *It's difficult to put the special into the continuity of the TV show in several places. *When Alpha calls out for the Rangers during the cog fight, he mentions Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy by name first, then the others next when the fight gets very intense. *Just like in the TV show, Alpha can stun enemies with bursts of white energy. He does this to a group of Cogs that are about to attack him from behind during his fight with them, just like what happened to the Putties in Power Ranger Punks. He can also combine his energy with his martial arts abilities to deal extra damage. Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Non-TV continuity Category:Special